New Life
by AkiraChiharu
Summary: "Shin-chan kamu dimana? Ja-jangan bercanda, aku ta-takut" kini hanya ada Kazunari berada di ruangan ini, ia bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan berlari-lari di ruangan itu. Kazunari berani bersumpah dia tadi melihat sosok itu menyeringai seram. "Oekk..oekk..." suara tangisan bayi meraung-raung semakin membuat nyali Kazunari ciut. Penasaran apa yg terjadi dg kazunari? Just read it :3


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

New Life

Mido/Taka or Shin/Kazu

T or T+ (?)

Romance/Family/Humor (?)

Warn : Sho-ai, m-preg, typo, OOC and etc.

~AkiraChiharu~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ Shin-chan jangan banyak bergerak, aku jadi susah memasukkannya... Ugh, kenapa lubangnya sempit sekali sih!" setetes penuh mengalir dari pelipis Kazunari.<p>

"Ugh, cepatlah Bakao! Kakiku pegal, cepat masukkan nanodayo!" tubuh Shintarou bergerak gelisah, sial mulai tidak sabar.

"Shin-chan bersabarlah, aku juga pegal~ aku kan baru pertama kali melakukannya! Biasanya kau yang melakukannya, aku tidak terbiasa" balas Kazunari merengek kecil.

"Sudah, sini aku saja yang melakukannya! Dasar lamban nanodayo!" dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembuatan Shintarou memasukkan'nya' kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Akh, sa-sakit!" pekik shintarou tiba-tiba.

"Shin-chan kau tak apa? Makanya pelan-pelan, aku tahu kau mahir menjahit tapi jangan terburu-buru juga memasukkan benangnya kedalam jarum! Lihat tangan mu berdarah." Oh ternyata Shintarou dan Kazunari tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mejadi baju milik calon buah hati mereka yang tengah dikandung oleh Kazunari *Hayoo~ tadi readers mikir apa? Ayo~ ngaku-ngaku~ wakwak XD*.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi perut besarnya Kazunari mencoba bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil kotak P3K diatas meja, "Sudah jangan, biar aku ambil sendiri" ujar Shintarou yang sejak tadi berjongkok didepan istrinya yang tengah mencoba memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum, mengamati istrinya *pantas saja kaki shintarou pegal, dasar wortel aneh! ngapain juga elo jongkok -_- kaya kaga ada kursi aja*.

Kazunari tersenyum lembut mengelus surai hijau sosok tercintanya,"Aku sayang Shin-chan!" teriak Kazunari semangat, Shintarou perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah sang belahan jiwa, hampir saja kecupan itu bersatu hingga...

"Oekk..oekk..." Kazunari dan Shintarou saling bertatapan, kebingungan. Bayi mereka belum lahir, lantas itu suara bayi siapa? Bulu kuduk Kazunari tanpa sengaja meremang dan tiba-tiba sosok Shintarou telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ruang keluarga tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita,

"Shin-chan kamu dimana? Ja-jangan bercanda, aku ta-takut" kini hanya ada Kazunari berada di ruangan ini, ia bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan berlari-lari di ruangan itu. Kazunari berani bersumpah dia tadi melihat sosok itu menyeringai seram.

"Oekk..oekk..." suara tangisan bayi meraung-raung semakin membuat nyali Kazunari ciut, dengan terengah-engah karena berlari dia mencoba keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Siapapun tolong aku, whaa! Teriaknya histeris ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kecil menyentuh kakinya, dingin sekali.

"Whaaa!" teriaknya kencang mendapati sesosok makhluk kecil tengah menelungkup berada dibawah kakinya, dia meraba perutnya.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, perutnya sudah rata! Apa yang terjadi dengan bayinya? Kemana bayinya? Apa bayinya jatuh sewaktu dia berlari? *okeh lupakan pertanyaan terakhir*. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyinari tubuh Kazunari, dia merasa pusing dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Fin.

Ngga ding~ becanda XD

* * *

><p>Mata Kazunari terbuka lebar, tebangun kaget mendengar suara rengekan khas bayi berasal dari kamar dilantai dua,<p>

"Akh, sial mimpi. Mengerikan sekali" perlahan kedua kakinya menapaki lantai menuruni kasur dengan langkah kaki yang terseok –efek mengantuk juga mimpi buruk- menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan agar sosok yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjang sebelah sana tidak terbangun.

Langit masih gelap ketika ia menghampiri kamar putranya pertamanya yang lahir 9 hari yang lalu, Akio. Kepalanya menatap sosok kecil bermata biru bundar yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjabkan mata merajuk kecil ada setetes air mata disudut matanya, Kazunari menghela nafas sekali sebelum mengangkat sang bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Hey, Aki-chan sudah lima kali kau terbangun sepanjang malam ini, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kaa-san?" meskipun suaranya terdengar memprotes, dengan cekatan jari-jari lentik Kazuari melepas 4 kacing piyama atas miliknya dan menyodorkan putingnya ke mulut mungil Akio yang dengan rakusnya mulai menyesap satu-satunya sumber makanan yang bisa ia konsumsi, untuk saat ini. Punggungnya masih terasa pegal dan nyeri sejak melahirkan sosok dalam gendongannya itu,

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan tidur lagi eh?" mata bulat itu hanya menatap Kazunari polos, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan memejamkan mata atau mengantuk. Dia tahu, inilah resiko menjadi orang tua apalagi ibu baru seperti dirinya. Ck, seandainya Shin-chan pakai kondom waktu itu pasti dia masih tidur nyenyak tanpa rengekan dan teriakan bayi dimalam hari-eh salah, setiap hari.

"Shin-chan baka tsun-tsun" gumamnya sambil membaringkan tubuh diatas kasur single bed di samping box bayi, tempatnya menyusui Akio. Kazunari hampir saja terlelap lagi kalau saja telinganya tak mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka perlahan, "Akio begadang lagi?" ujar sosok berambut hijau sembari melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kamar.

Kazunari hanya bergumam kembali memejamkan mata, mengabaikan sosok yang duduk dipinggir kasur menatap Akio yang tengah menyusu didalam pelukannya. Tangan besar nan kokoh itu mengelus rambut Kazunari dengan lembut, "Maaf ya, karna aku terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit kau jadi kerepotan mengurus Akio sendirian nanodayo." Raut wajahnya menyendu menatap sosok istri tercinta yang kelelahan, lihat ada kantung mata dibawah matanya.

"Aku tak apa Shin-chan~ aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali, justru sebaliknya... aku sangat bersyukur dan bahagia atas kehadiran Aki-chan. Seperti keajaiban" tangan Kazunari menyentuh wajah kaku Shintarou dengan lembut, ah menenangkan. Hubungan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan normal, yah.. setidaknya untuk pasangan gay seperti mereka tentunya. Untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan tanpa adanya masalah berarti sudah merupakan ekspektasi luar biasa bagi mereka berdua, apalagi dengan kelahiran Akio? Sungguh anugerah terindah bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku pun bersyukur akan kehadiran Akio, tapi kita butuh babysitter. Bu-bukanya karna aku peduli nanodayo, aku hanya tak bisa terus-terusan menatap mata pandamu. Menganggu pemandangan saja nanodayo." Shintarou membenarkan kacamatanya yang seolah-olah melorot, dasar tsundere.

"Pfft~ tetap saja tsundere, tapi aku tidak butuh babysitter kok. Aku akan merawat Akio dengan tanganku sendiri, lagipula aku kan sudah tidak bekerja Shin-chan~ kalau saja kau tidak hilang ingatan telah menyuruhku resign dari kantor." Tangannya mengancingkan kancing piyamanya, menatap Shintarou yang tengah mengelap susu yang berceceran dia wajah gembul kemerahan milik Akio dengan tisu basah, sudah tidur rupanya si gembul kecil itu.

"Terserah apa yang kau suka saja nanodayo" dengan lembut Shintarou mengendong tubuh mungil Akio dan menidurkannya kembali kedalam box bayi, kemudian mengikuti Kazunari keluar dari kamar sesudah mematikan lampu kamar milik putra tercintanya dan menutup pintu dengan lembut, kembali ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Jadi kau serius resign dari perusahaan mu?" Shintarou masuk kedalam selimut sambil meletakkan kacamata diatas meja nakas.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berubah profesi menjadi ayah rumah tangga~ sehingga aku punya banyak waktu dengan Aki-chan dan Shin-chan~" ujar Kazunari ceria sambil memeluk sosok disampingnya erat.

"Me-nyingkirlah Bakao! Aku tak bisa bernafas bodoh, jangan dekat-dekat nanodayo" Kazunari tersenyum puas melihat wajah merah sang suami, jarang-jarang dia bisa menjahili si wortel raksasa itu.

"Aw,aw... sakit" melihat Kazunari yang kesakitan dengan sebelah tangan memegangi punggung sehingga mau tak mau membuat Shintarou panik.

"K-kau tak apa Kazu? Mana,mana yang sakit? Apa perlu aku beri obat pereda nyeri? Hei, jawab aku jangan diam saja!" bentaknya khawatir melihat Kazunari hanya diam dengan punggung bergetar, apalagi dulu Kazunari mengalami sedikit kendala dalam proses kelahiran bayi mereka.

"Bwahaha...mu-muka mu luc-ahhahaa, Shin-chan lucu" tangannya berhenti menguncang tubuh Kazunari, perlahan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh besarnya. Takao masih terkikik sambil memegangi perut tanpa menyadari bahaya tengah mengancamnya,

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" ujar sang mantan shooter Shutoku berbahaya,

"Eh?" Kazunari berhenti tertawa merasakan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berat.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah kepalanya menoleh kearah suaminya. Seringaian mengerikan dan tatapan intimidasi khas Midorima Shintarou namun mempesona *berhenti terpesona Kazunari, nyawamu sedang terancam bodoh* manyambutnya dengan kejam,

"Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi, Midorima Kazunari~" ujarnya dengan desisan mengerikan, setelah itu hanya terdengar suara-suara aneh terdengar dari lantai bawah *sialan, author mulai mimisan*.

Ah, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa tidur lagi Kazunari... kau telah membuat 'bayi' besar mu murka~ hahaha and akhir kata...

Fin~

Beneran Fin :D

* * *

><p>Hola~ Akichi datang membawa fict MidoTaka perdana, ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini<p>

Aneh? Gantungkah? Hehe, maklum masih baru :3

Saya harap minna-san puas dengan fict abal-abal saya ini.

See you in my next fict *ngga janji~ XD*, bubyee~ ^_^)v

Mind to review?


End file.
